


Specter Ink: Re-Inked

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Tattoo!Verse [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Harvey, M/M, Tattoos, bottom!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is 'Specter Ink' from Harvey's perspective ... some new scenes, some new people ... we find out a little bit more about Harvey's past on this end :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter Ink: Re-Inked

“Son of a bitch!” Harvey grunted and rubbed his shin as he reached for the ringing phone. “Specter Ink,” he growled.

“The famous Harvey Specter answering the phone? Donna must be running late.”

The warm voice that came through the phone made Harvey smile. “Jessica Pearson,” he said. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Planning on coming in for some additions?”

“No, not yet,” Jessica replied with soft chuckle. “I do have a client for you. One of my associates wants his first ever tattoo.”

“An associate of yours?” Harvey inquired, sitting in Donna’s chair and rubbing his shin again. “He actually had the guts to come and ask you about tattoos?”

“Well,” Jessica replied. “I asked him what he planned to do with his first bonus, thinking he would buy a car, or put a down payment on a condo; not a tattoo. What could I do but offer him a consult with the best?”

“So you offered to set him up with me,” Harvey sighed.

“Listen, he’s a good kid,” Jessica said. “He’s done some really great work for the firm.”

Harvey sighed again and flipped through his book. “I can fit him in next Tuesday at 7:30.”

“I’ll let him know,” Jessica said. “You’re doing me a huge favor.”

“You bet I am,” Harvey replied, although his tone was fond. “So, when can I pencil you in?”

“I’ll give you a call when I get the itch again,” Jessica said. “But for now, thank you for seeing Harold.”

“Harold? His name is Harold?” Harvey rolled his eyes and penciled the name in his book. “God Jess.”

“He’s a good kid,” Jessica said. “Don’t scare him away.”

“Aye, aye,” Harvey replied with a laugh. He and Jessica said their goodbyes and he hung up just as Donna made an appearance.

“I’m late, I know,” Donna said. “Late night; there was this tongue thing that -”

“Don’t need to hear it, Donna.” Harvey cut her off and stood up. He gave her a fond smile and pat her shoulder as he headed back to the back room. “Coffee’s on.”

“Better be the good stuff.” Donna set her purse behind the desk and followed her boss to the back to get her coffee fix.

* * * 

“Your 7:30 consult is here.”

Harvey looked up from one of his older design books to see Donna leaning against the doorway of his office. “How does he look?” he asked.

“Well, there are two guys in the waiting area,” Donna said. “One that looks totally ready for ink, and one that, well … “

“What?” Harvey said, setting his design book aside.

“Like a cherub,” Donna said with a grin. “A curly haired, baby faced cherub.”

“Great.” Harvey stood and gave a languid stretch before tugging his vest on and buttoning it as Donna followed him back into the main part of the shop.

“Good luck,” Donna muttered.

“Donna,” Harvey called over his shoulder. “Check my schedule for next week.” He took a few moments to check out the two men in the waiting area. Donna was right, one of the men looked just like a cherub. Sweet faced, with curly blonde hair. But the other; Harvey let his eyes slide down and up the man sitting next to the cherub. Unkempt, spiky, sexy light brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, the beginnings of five o’clock shadow. He was wearing a tight white button up with a grey skinny tie and black pants with scuffed dress shoes. Although, he certainly didn’t look like a Harold.

“Harold for a consult?” He said, looking down at the man in the skinny tie.

The skinny tie coughed and shook his head. “No, I’m just here for moral support.”

Harvey hoped the relief wasn’t evident on his face as he turned to the cherub faced man. He didn’t date his customers and the man in the skinny tie was tempting. “I’m Harvey Specter,” he told Harold. “Jessica vouched for you so come on back and we’ll talk about what you want.”

Harold followed him back to his station, and Harvey sat down with him at a small table. “Okay, so what were you thinking of?” Harvey asked.

Harold grinned and pulled out a whole bunch of pictures from inside his coat and spread them out on the table. “I like all these,” Harold said.

Harvey looked carefully at each picture; Harold had done his research. They were all similar in design and color, yet each was slightly different. “These are good,” Harvey said. “Can I keep them?”

“Of course!” Harold said with a smile. “I have them saved on my computer, so you can go ahead and keep those.”

Harvey smiled; the kid was nice. “So, does your friend have any ink?” he asked casually as he gathered the pictures off his table.

“Nah,” Harold said. “At least he hasn’t mentioned any.”

“Girlfriend doesn’t want him inked up?” God, Harvey felt like an idiot questioning some stranger about the dating habits of his friend.

Harold snorted. “Hell no, he hasn’t had a date since he broke up with his last boyfriend,” he said. “Some douchebag named Trevor.” His eyes suddenly got wide and he looked up at Harvey. “Please don’t tell him I told you about that.”

“He in the closet?” Harvey asked. Dating someone in the closet was completely out of the question.

“Oh no, he’s just private about his personal life,” Harold said.

“My lips are sealed,” Harvey replied. He grabbed a folder and wrote Harold’s name across the front, slipped the pictures inside and put the folder on top of a stack of other folders. He stood and motioned for Harold to follow him back up to the front. “All right, I think we’ve got a few good choices. Why don’t we make another consult for next week and we can narrow it down a bit.” Harvey watched Harold nod at him and gave him a grin, directing him over to where Donna was sitting. “Make an appointment with Donna.”

He left Harold at Donna’s desk and turned his attention to Harold’s friend. “Will you be coming with Harold next time?” Harvey asked as he leaned against a nearby wall.

“More than likely,” the man replied. “I’m Mike.”

“Do you work with Harold?” 

“Yep,” Mike replied. “I’m a paralegal at Pearson Hardman.”

“You work for Jessica. She’s a great woman.” Harvey knew that from personal experience.

“She is; helped me out of a bad situation and got me into a good paralegal program.”

“She has a habit of helping people,” Harvey agreed.

“Okay!” Harold said as he bounded over. Harvey bit back a grin as Mike physically jumped. “I’m all set for next week!”

“Wonderful.” Harvey pushed off the wall and headed over to Donna. She handed him a couple of cards and her fingernail tapped the top one as she gave Harvey a knowing wink. “If you have any questions, go ahead and call.” He passed the bottom card to Harold and the top card to Mike.

Harvey watched carefully with a small smile. Harold pocketed the card without even looking at it, but Mike glanced at the back and Harvey felt a little thrill when he saw a blush spread across Mike’s cheeks. Harvey’s smile got wider when he got a small nod from Mike as Mike pocketed the card. 

“Wonderful,” he said again. “Harold, we’ll see you next week.”

Harold nodded and gave Harvey a wave as he left. Harvey returned the wave and then turned his attention to Mike, who gave Harvey a smile as he followed his friend. Harvey gave Mike a little wink and watched with satisfaction as Mike’s blush spread.

“He’s cute,” Donna said. “Mike.”

Harvey turned and eyed Donna. “I agree,” he said.

“Funny, smart, kept up with me, and that’s saying something,” Donna said. “Horrible fashion, but still.”

“I noticed the skinny tie,” Harvey replied. “Thanks for putting my number on the back of that card.”

“Think he’ll call?” Donna asked with a grin.

“Pretty sure he will.”

* * * 

Friday afternoon, Harvey sat in the back room of Specter Ink, going over the books. He didn’t really have to worry about money; his business did exceptionally well to the point where he now owned the building he both worked and lived in. He glanced at the collection of pictures on the wall, a timeline of his time as a tattoo artist.

The first couple of pictures that caught his eye made him both laugh and grimace. The first was an old Polaroid of him and his brother John, right after Harvey had graduated art school when he was 21. He looked younger than 21, with long, bright blonde hair and a cocky smile; his arm was wrapped around his younger brother’s shoulders and they both looked incredibly happy.

The next was a picture of him and Jessica Pearson just after he’d finished his apprenticeship. He still had the long hair, and Jessica was on his right, but had her leg up on a chair in front of them to show off the tattoo high on her right thigh. Soon after that picture, Jessica had helped Harvey leave Cambridge and find another tattoo shop to work at in New York. From there, she helped finance his own shop and build his own client base. Harvey owed who he was to Jessica Pearson.

It took Harvey a while to build his base and find his own brand and style but now … now he was one of the most sought after tattoo artists in New York, possibly the country. It was a rush, but Harvey always remembered where he’d come from.

He was so deep in thought, he almost missed his cell phone ringing. “Specter,” he said distractedly.

“Hi Harvey, it’s … um … Mike. From a couple nights ago? I came in with Harold.” The almost timid voice of Mike came through Harvey’s phone and it made him smile.

“I remember,” Harvey replied. “I specifically asked Donna to put my cell on the back of that card. I won’t say I was waiting for you to call -”

“But you were waiting for me to call.” Mike‘s breathy laugh made Harvey bite his lip as the slow burn or arousal built in his groin. It was a fantastic sound, and Harvey wanted to hear more of it. “Listen, I’m here for another couple of hours, at least until seven but I’d love to get together for drinks or a late dinner,” Mike continued.

Harvey leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen on his desk. “My last appointment is in an hour, and it’s just a touch up, so I should be done at about the same time.”

“Want to meet at 55 Bar?” Mike asked.

Harvey was impressed; the 55 Bar was a Prohibition era bar in Greenwich Village that had a very interesting clientele and played blues and jazz nightly. Harvey had been there many times watching some of his father’s old band mates play and really enjoyed the atmosphere.

“You like the 55?” Harvey asked.

“I go there every once and a while,” Mike replied, the smile evident in his voice. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yes,” Harvey said. “Seven thirty at the 55 Bar.”

“I’ll be there.”

Harvey waited for Mike to hang up before dropping his pen on the desk and standing. He admitted to himself that it had been far too long since he’d been in a relationship, or even asked someone out on a real date. Instead he’d subjected himself to a slew of one night stands, never one to get emotionally invested. But there was something about Mike.

He finished going over the books, and spent the rest of the afternoon and evening enduring teasing from Donna and taking care of his touch up client. Once he was done for the night, he grabbed his coat and fedora and headed out for the night, catching a cab to 55 Bar.

It had been the best first date Harvey’d had in a long time. He and Mike sat for hours in the 55 Bar and just talked. And talked. And talked. Harvey learned all about how Mike had met Jessica and how she’d helped him out of a truly shitty situation, got him a job and got him into college.

“And here I am,” Mike said. “I owe Ms. Pearson a lot.” Harvey watched Mike swirl his drink a bit. “How do you know her?”

Harvey paused for a couple of minutes, staring down at his drink and listening to the music. “I met Jessica in Cambridge,” he said. “I had just finished my apprenticeship, and the guy turned out to be a huge dick and didn’t hire me onto his shop. I worked with him for four years while holding down two part time jobs to keep up with rent, and then when it came time to hire me on, he flaked. I ended up working at this horrible, horrible tattoo shop that probably never passed inspection, but it was the only place that would take me.”

Harvey locked eyes with Mike and gave him a little grin. “Jessica was one of my first clients,” he said. “She could have gone anywhere, but she stopped into the shop that I was working on. Later on, I realized she’d probably gone in there to catch them in a violation of some kind.”

“But instead she found you,” Mike said with a smile.

“She found me,” Harvey agreed. “She looked at my book and decided to take a chance on me.”

“And overlooked whatever violations the tattoo shop probably had to let you work on her,” Mike added with a grin.

“Exactly,” Harvey replied. “She helped me get out of the tattoo shop I was in and into a better one in New York. And then she helped me finance Specter Ink. She’s one of my best friends, and she gets a huge discount every time she comes in for a piece.”

“Wait, Jessica Pearson has more than one tattoo?” Mike asked with wide eyes. “What does she have, where are they?”

“Tattoo artist - client confidentiality,” Harvey teased, giving Mike a grin. “Sorry, you’ll have to ask her.”

“Yeah, right,” Mike said, rolling his eyes. “Like that’d happen.”

Harvey chuckled softly and then glanced quickly around the bar. “We should head out,” he said. “Looks like they’re closing up.”

Harvey bit back a grin when Mike’s eyes widened comically. Everyone had cleared out except for the staff. They’d been talking for more than six hours.

“Wow,” Mike murmured. “I didn’t realize it was so late. I guess time flies when you’re having fun.” 

Harvey smiled at the shy smile Mike gave him. “I’m glad you had fun,” he said. “Because I did, too.”

They both stood and when Harvey offered Mike his arm, he smiled when he felt Mike’s hand slip into the crook of his arm as they settled the bill and left the bar. Harvey waved down a couple of cabs before turning to Mike.

“I want to see you again,” Harvey murmured.

“Well, I plan on going with Harold to his consult on Tuesday,” Mike said with a smile.

“I don’t mean at my shop, smartass,” Harvey replied. “I mean, I want to go out with you again.”

“Likewise,” Mike replied. 

Harvey watched as Mike pulled a business card out of his wallet, jot something down on it and pass it over to him.

“Here’s my cell. Give me a call,” Mike said. And before Harvey had a chance to respond, Mike suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to Harvey’s in a quick kiss. He broke the kiss far too soon in Harvey’s estimation and jumped into a cab, leaving Harvey alone in front of the bar.

Harvey watched the cab for a minute before tucking the business card into his pocket and slid into the waiting cab. “Damn, I owe Donna twenty bucks.”

* * * 

Harvey wiped his brow with his arm as he put the finishing touches on one of his client’s newest tattoo. His thoughts drifted to Mike and he smiled softly. They’d had one other date since the first, but trying to find time for a third date had been difficult. Between Harvey getting late appointments and Mike getting stuck at work … 

He finished up the tattoo and covered it in some salve and plastic wrap. “All done, Frank,” he said, standing and stretching. “Go ahead and see Donna to settle the bill.” He turned to make sure Donna was at the reception desk and was surprised to see Mike there, chatting with Donna.

“Surprise,” Mike said with a little wave.

Harvey laughed and headed over to the desk, leaning against it with a smile. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I managed to finish my work early,” Mike said. “I called here and Donna told me that you had a client but would be done by the time I got here.”

Harvey shot a look over at his assistant and grinned. “Thanks, Donna,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” Donna replied with a wink. “I’ll lock up, you two go have fun.”

Harvey gave Donna a quick hug before ushering Mike out of the shop. “Did you make plans?” he asked.

“Not really,” Mike admitted. “Just wanted to see you.”

“Hungry?” Harvey squeezed Mike’s hand as they walked down the street.

“I could eat,” Mike replied, giving Harvey a small smile.

“Of course you could,” Harvey teased, pressing a kiss to Mike’s temple.

They caught a cab and headed for a supper club on the edge Harlem called Smoke. They were shown to a table near the stage, and of course, the musicians on stage recognized Harvey and gave him a wave. Harvey lifted his arm to wave back and suddenly found his arm in Mike’s grasp.

“Why have I never seen this before?” Mike asked.

Harvey followed Mike’s gaze down to the inside of his right wrist and smiled. “You’ve probably seen it before, but it’s easy to miss,” he murmured. 

“It’s a treble clef,” Mike said.

“I know,” Harvey replied with a wink. “It was one of my first tattoos, for my father.”

“He was a musician?” Mike asked softly. 

Harvey nodded, watching Mike’s fingers trace the stark black treble clef. “The musician’s up there recognized me,” he said, nodding to the men on the stage. “My dad was a saxophone player, he played with everyone because everyone loved him. When I was about thirteen, he started taking me with him when he played.” 

“You got this for him.” Mike glanced up at Harvey and smiled.

“I did,” Harvey agreed. “This is tattoo number three.”

“Where are one and two?” Mike asked.

“All in good time,” Harvey replied with a wink.

“Tease.” Mike released Harvey’s wrist and leaned back into his chair just as the waiter came over to take their order.

Harvey chuckled and leaned back in his chair, listening to the music as he and Mike waited for their dinner. Once their food arrived, Harvey indulged in an absurdly romantic gesture and offered a forkful of his food to Mike with a smile.

“Want to try mine?” Harvey murmured.

Mike gave him a soft smile and leaned in, slowly pulling the bit of food off Harvey’s fork, licking his lips. “Delicious,” Mike said softly.

Harvey found his eyes drawn to Mike’s lips and he swallowed convulsively. “Delicious, you say?” he murmured.

“Mmmhmm,” Mike hummed.

Harvey chuckled and snagged a bit of Mike’s food with his fork. “Yours isn’t bad either,” he said, giving Mike a wink.

The rest of their dinner was spent feeding each other bites of food and generally acting like love sick teenagers; it was one of the best dates Harvey had ever been on.

The band finished their set and a few of the musicians wandered over and said hello, giving Harvey pats on the back and side hugs. “Good to see you guys,” Harvey said. “This is Mike Ross.” The guys all waved hello to Mike, obviously seeing that Harvey was on a date and left him alone.

“They seem like great guys,” Mike commented.

“They are,” Harvey agreed. “Helped raise me.” He was quiet for a few minutes, watching Mike sip his win.

“There’s a story there,” Mike murmured.

Harvey nodded. “There is,” he agreed. “But tonight’s not the night. It’s late and I bet you have an early day tomorrow.” He watched with a grin as Mike looked down at his watch and sighed.

“Damn, yeah,” Mike replied.

Harvey smiled, dropped some bills on the table and offered his hand to Mike. Together they left the restaurant and Harvey waved down a couple of cabs. “This was a nice surprise, thank you,” Harvey said, pulling Mike in for a sweet kiss. He gave Mike’s bottom lip a gentle tug with his teeth before pulling back, smiling at Mike’s whimper. “Gotta go.”

“Yeah,” Mike murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

“No, Mike,” Harvey whispered, kissing Mike’s forehead. “If I kiss you again, I’ll want to take you home and … tonight is not the night for that. You have work tomorrow.”

“I could call out.”

Harvey smiled and ran a thumb across Mike’s cheekbone. “But when we do this, it will be right, and perfect,” he murmured. “But it will happen, I promise.”

“Better believe it, buster,” Mike said, giving Harvey a quick kiss before jumping into the waiting cab.

Harvey watched the cab go before hopping into his own cab and heading home.

* * * 

Harvey and Mike’s fourth date was an unmitigated disaster; everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. They’d missed their reservation due to Mike working late, so they ended up going somewhere else. Harvey ended up with a black eye from an encounter with a waiter’s elbow and Mike had ended up with food poisoning. Unmitigated disaster.

Their fifth date, however, was perfect. Everything went just right and it led to them back at Harvey’s apartment and then in Harvey’s bed. It had been amazing and when Harvey had whispered, “Stay the night,” it had felt so right.

The next morning, the early morning sun woke Harvey and for a moment he was disoriented. There was a warm body snuggled against his and for a brief moment he was worried that he’d let some random person he’d picked up at a bar spend the night. Harvey carefully pried his eyes open, saw Mike laying practically on top of him, and smiled. He pressed a kiss to Mike’s hair and carefully extricated himself from Mike’s grasp, smiling when Mike moved into the warm spot Harvey once occupied. 

He tugged on a pair of sweatpants and padded into the kitchen to make some breakfast; it was Saturday, he didn’t have to open the shop until noon. As he grabbed the fixings for eggs, bacon and homemade hash browns, the phone rang. Harvey jumped across the kitchen to snatch the phone up before it woke Mike up. “Specter,” he said.

“Harv!”

Harvey grinned when the voice of his younger brother sounded through the phone. “Johnny,” he said happily. It had been a few months since he’d spoken to his younger brother, a studio musician who lived in Los Angeles. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a call from my wayward younger brother?”

“I can’t just call to say hi?” Johnny’s voice sounded teasing through the phone.

“Sure you can, but it’s been a few months,” Harvey said as he went back to making breakfast. “Lots of gigs?”

“Quite a few. I got to go on tour with a couple of groups, so I’ve been busy.”

“Apparently so,” Harvey retorted as he dished up eggs, bacon and hash browns on two plates for himself and Mike. “And you are up incredibly early for a Saturday.” It was a little after 9 in New York, making it after 6 in California.

“I have an early gig,” Johnny replied. “You’re normally up earlier than this … long night?”

“Eventful night,” Harvey said with a grin.

There was silence on the other end of the call. “You got laid,” Johnny crowed triumphantly. “Is this some bar boy or girl?”

Harvey was about to respond when he caught sight of Mike padding into the kitchen in just a pair of boxers. He took the phone away from his ear and smiled. “Morning,” he murmured. “Breakfast is on the counter.”

“Thanks.” Mike rubbed his eyes sleepily as he padded over to the counter and grabbed a plate. “You’re awesome.” He pressed a kiss to Harvey’s cheek. “Hash browns too?”

“Who is that? Is that the guy?” Johnny’s voice was loud out of the phone.

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Yes,” he said. “And now I’m going to hang up so I can have breakfast with him.”

“But -” Harvey hung up before Johnny could get his foot in the door.

“Who was that?” Mike asked as he sat down.

“My brother,” Harvey replied as he sat next to Mike.

“You have a brother?” Mike asked around a bite of eggs.

“Younger brother,” Harvey said as he dug into his own breakfast. “He’s four years younger than me. He’s a studio musician in Los Angeles.”

“Tattoo artist, musician,” Mike commented, smiling at Harvey. “Artistic family.”

“Very,” Harvey replied with a smile, leaning over and kissing Mike gently. “Eat up, I have to open up in a couple of hours.”

“Kicking me out?” Mike downed his juice and pouted at Harvey.

“Hell no,” Harvey said with a wink. “You could come down to the shop and hang out with me for the day, I’d be totally cool with that.”

Mike gave Harvey a grin. “Maybe I will,” he said.

“Up to you,” Harvey replied with a smile. “You could help Donna with the books.” He laughed when Mike made a face. “Or not.”

“Louis always tries to give me the cases that have a lot to do with money,” Mike said. “Just because I’m a math genius doesn’t mean I like it.”

Harvey chuckled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Mike’s cheek. “No math,” he said.

Mike stood and took his plate over to the sink. “I have to go to the grocery store and do some laundry,” he said. “Raincheck?”

“Anytime,” Harvey replied. He watched as Mike headed back into the bedroom, returning a few minutes later dressed in his clothes from the night before. “Walk of shame?” he teased.

“Never,” Mike said as he leaned over to kiss Harvey’s cheek. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“I have a late appointment,” Harvey replied as he stood and wrapped Mike in a hug. “Call me tomorrow?”

“Can do,” Mike said. He stepped away from Harvey and smiled. “Have a good day, dear.”

“You too, snuggle bear,” Harvey teased, waving Mike off. “Go, errands to run, laundry to do.” He watched Mike leave with a fond smile, before washing the breakfast dishes and getting ready for the rest of his day.

* * * 

Harvey tossed a couple of pairs of jeans, some t-shirts and other necessities for a weekend at Mike’s apartment into a duffel bag. He and Mike had been planning on spending a weekend in a charming B&B in Brandywine, but then he and Donna’d had a discussion about his current procedures about walk-ins, which was to turn them away. She’d made a good point about hiring someone on to take the walk-ins that filtered into the shop on occasion. And the New York Tattoo Convention just happened to be the same weekend.

Harvey had hated cancelling his and Mike’s weekend plans, but then Mike had offered to let Harvey stay with him for the weekend and go to the convention with him. It was a big step for the two of them, spending a whole weekend together. Harvey added a few more things to his bag before heading out, catching a cab to Mike’s apartment.

He climbed up the three flights of stairs and made his way down the hall to Mike’s apartment. He’d barely knocked before the door opened and Harvey saw Mike standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a threadbare t-shirt.

“Hey,” Harvey said, pressing a kiss to Mike’s cheek. “Smells like Thai.”

“Just what you wanted,” Mike replied, pulling Harvey inside the apartment.

Harvey hummed and gave Mike a sweet kiss. “Sure you’re up for a weekend of me invading your space?” he teased.

“Hey, we were going to be spending a week together in Brandywine,” Mike replied as he reached out and took Harvey’s duffle bag. “Go fix yourself dinner and I’ll put your bag in the bedroom.”

Harvey chuckled and nodded, kicking off his shoes and padding to the kitchen to fix himself some dinner. He’d been in Mike’s apartment before, so he knew where everything was. He smiled when he saw that Mike had ordered all his favorites and fixed himself a plate of fried rice, pad thai, shrimp curry and egg rolls. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and padded to the table where he sat and waited for Mike.

“You didn’t have to wait,” Mike said when he exited the bedroom moments later.

“It won’t kill me to wait a few minutes,” Harvey teased. “Fix yourself some and come sit with me.” He sipped his beer and watched Mike move around the kitchen; the sweats Mike was wearing were almost too big, and Harvey imagined that if he just tugged them down, he could bend Mike over the counter and -

“So how was your day?” Mike asked as he plopped down next to Harvey and began eating.

“The usual, save for cancelling our plans,” Harvey said around a bite of pad thai.

“But we can have plans here,” Mike replied with a wink. 

“Between going to the convention,” Harvey added. “But there is definitely fun to be had.”

“I’m all for fun,” Mike said as he quickly cleaned his plate.

“What kind of fun?” Harvey asked as he took his and Mike’s empty plates and carried them to the sink.

“Well, I was thinking that instead of dessert we could make use of my bed,” Mike suggested with a smile.

“I like your bed,” Harvey replied with a wink. “Very comfy mattress, soft sheets … “

“Well, let’s go indulge,” Mike said.

Harvey watched Mike saunter towards the bedroom for a moment before standing and following. By the time he reached the bedroom, Mike was already naked and laying on the bed. “You move fast,” Harvey commented with a smile.

“Well, it’s been a while since I got some,” Mike replied as he stroked himself.

“A week, Mike,” Harvey retorted as he stripped down and joined Mike in bed. “Don’t you remember last Friday? You bent over the arm of my couch as I -” He was cut off by Mike’s lips pressed against his.

Harvey slipped his arms around Mike and pulled him close, eagerly returning the kiss. He pulled away a few moments later and smiled down at Mike. “Turnabout is fair play,” he murmured, wrapping his legs around Mike. “Wanna feel you inside me.”

He grinned when Mike groaned and thumped his head on Harvey’s chest. “Fuck,” Mike groaned. “Yes.”

“Lube?” Harvey moaned, running his hands up and down Mike’s back. When he felt first one, then two lubed fingers slip inside him, he practically growled with need. He unwrapped his legs from around Mike and spread them wide, arching against Mike and urging his lover to take him. 

“Fuck,” Mike said again.

Harvey watched Mike through half closed eyes, groaning loudly when he felt Mike’s cock replace his lover’s fingers inside him. “Mike, fuck Mike it feels so fucking good,” he moaned.

Mike grunted and groaned as he began to thrust, slow at first, but increased his speed as Harvey continued to groan and arch into Mike’s thrusts.

It didn’t take either of them long to come, and Harvey gave a little grunt at Mike collapsed on top of him. He smiled when Mike lifted his right arm and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

“You said this was your third tattoo,” Mike murmured. “What were your first two?”

Harvey smiled, nudged Mike off him and rolled over to show Mike the brown wolf on his right shoulder. “It used to be just an outline,” he explained, humming when he felt Mike’s lips on his skin. “But after I came to New York, I got my new boss to turn it into a full wolf.”

“It’s beautifully done,” Mike whispered.

Harvey hummed softly, enjoying the feel of Mike’s warm breath and soft lips on his skin. “Took a couple of sessions to complete it,” he said.

“I’m sure. Number two?” 

Harvey felt Mike’s lips on his back one more time before he found himself looking into Mike’s stunning blue eyes. “Number two is here,” Harvey said, directing Mike’s hand to his right hip.

“Yankees logo?” Mike questioned with a raised eyebrow before scooting down to examine it further.

“Played baseball in high school,” Harvey murmured, humming happily when Mike started sucking on his right hip. “Blew out my shoulder, so I couldn’t go pro.”

“Sucks,” Mike replied as he slid back up to kiss Harvey’s nose.

Harvey snorted and shook his head. “Treble clef was the third,” he said. “Fourth is this.” He lifted his right arm to show the inside of his right bicep. 

“It’s music.” Mike reached out to touch the tattoo, tracing the staff and notes made up of letters. “G, o, r, d -”

“Gordon and Johnny,” Harvey finished softly. “Dad and brother.”

“And the tune?” Mike whispered.

“A song my dad used to play all the time,” Harvey replied quietly. “Used to hum it to get me and Johnny to sleep.” He suddenly found himself with an armful of Mike.

“They’re beautiful, all of them,” Mike said.

“And of course, the sleeve on my left arm was last, and took the longest,” Harvey said with a mischievous smile.

“Your homage to Star Trek?” Mike teased.

“Captain Kirk is the man,” Harvey replied instantly.

“So you’ve said,” Mike murmured.

“Smartass,” Harvey said fondly, pulling Mike in close. “Sleep now, because we have to be up early tomorrow for the convention.” He tugged the covers up and around the two of them, before reaching across Mike to turn the light off. 

* * * 

“Harvey Specter to see Jessica Pearson.” Harvey gave the security guard a grin as he leaned against the desk. His car, a classic ‘68 Camaro in black matte, sat right outside, where Harvey knew no one would touch it. 

“Do you have an appointment, sir?” the guard asked.

“Nope,” Harvey said. “But she’ll see me.” He continued to lean on the desk as the guard eyed him warily, but called up to clear his arrival with Jessica.

“You can go on up, sir,” the guard said a few minutes later.

“Thanks,” Harvey tossed over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevator. He joined a couple of attorneys in the elevator up to Jessica’s floor. He knew he didn’t fit in; he was wearing a dark green button up, brown leather jacket, jeans and black Converse. He didn’t look like a lawyer.

He reached Jessica’s floor and exited the elevator, smiling when he saw his friend standing in the doorway of her office.

“Long time,” Jessica said with a smile.

“Very,” Harvey agreed, closing the space between them and wrapping Jessica in hug. “You’ve been doing exceptionally well.”

“So have you,” Jessica said, leading Harvey into her office. “Saw the piece the Times did on you.”

Harvey made a face as he settled in one of Jessica’s immensely comfortable chairs. “Donna convinced me to do that,” he said. “And I get more walk ins now than before.”

“You’re taking walk ins?” Jessica questioned.

“I hired on another artist to take them,” Harvey responded with a shrug. “Nikki’s working out, and people don’t really mind because they can still say they got their tattoo at Specter Ink.” He leaned back in his seat and looked up at Jessica. “Speaking of ink … “

“Trying to convince me to come in again?” Jessica said. “I don’t have the itch … yet.”

Harvey laughed and nodded. “Your ink is some of my best work,” he said.

“I concur.” Jessica sat down next to Harvey, crossing her legs at the ankle. “But, I have an odd feeling that you didn’t come all the way over here just to ask me about my ink.”

“I did want to see you,” Harvey said. “But, I’m just stopping by to say hi before surprising my … boyfriend.”

“You. Dating someone from Pearson Hardman?”

“Serious relationship,” Harvey said with a nod. “Met him at Specter Ink.”

Jessica’s eyes widened comically. “You’re not seeing Harold are you?”

Harvey was quiet for a minute before he threw his head back and laughed, long and hard. “Oh fuck no,” he said when he finally stopped laughing. “Mike Ross.”

“Ah, Mr. Ross,” Jessica replied with a smile. “He is definitely more your type.”

Harvey returned the smile and nodded. “Can’t really explain it, Jess,” he said. “We just click and it’s kind of scaring me.”

Jessica reached out and pat Harvey’s hand. “You’ve had too many one night stands, Harvey,” she said. “You deserve some happiness.”

“So you don’t mind seeing me more often?” Harvey teased.

“You know I don’t,” Jessica replied. She glanced over at her computer and smiled. “Come on, let’s go on down and grab Mike, he’s had a long day and I’m sure he’d welcome seeing you.”

Harvey chuckled and stood. “You have to come back in,” he said. “You know your back piece isn’t done.”

Jessica just raised an eyebrow in Harvey’s direction as they headed for the elevator. “Not going to talk about that here.”

* * * 

Harvey glanced around at all the boxes that littered his living room. He and Mike had taken it to the next level and Mike had moved in. It was a huge step, one that Harvey had never actually thought about before Mike had steamrolled into his life.

“Didn’t realize I had so much stuff.”

Harvey smiled when Mike’s hands wrapped around his midsection. “It’s not so much,” Harvey murmured, resting his hands on Mike’s.

“Do you see how many boxes are here? And this is just the living room,” Mike replied.

“So,” Harvey replied. “We’ll go through it all and decide where to put it all.”

“I have … action figures and comic books.” Mike pressed a kiss to the back of Harvey’s neck.

“That can join mine,” Harvey said, unwrapping Mike’s arms from around him and tugging him so they were face to face. “No second thoughts?”

“None whatsoever.” 

“Good,” Harvey murmured, leaning down and kissing Mike sweetly. “So … want to break in the bed?”

“Harvey, we have had sex tons of times in that bed,” Mike replied with a laugh.

“True, but we haven’t since you moved in … it’s our bed now,” Harvey murmured, nuzzling Mike’s temple.

“Aw Harvey, you are a romantic,” Mike said, wrapping his arms around Harvey.

“Don’t go spreading that around,” Harvey whispered. “I have a reputation to keep.”

“Secret’s safe with me,” Mike replied.

Harvey chuckled softly, content to just stand with Mike in his arms until he felt Mike lick his neck and shimmy out of his arms. “Race you to the bed!” Mike called over his shoulder.

“Mike!” Harvey yelled, swiping at his neck before running to join his boyfriend in bed.

* * * 

Harvey climbed out of the cab and glanced up at the blinking sign ‘Tan Your Hide’, shaking his head as he stepped inside.

“Tanner!” he called. He and Travis Tanner were long time friends; they’d both apprenticed together under Cameron Dennis, although at different times, and had bonded over their similar experience under Dennis.

“Specter!” Travis Tanner stepped out from behind the counter and grabbed Harvey in a one armed hug. “What are you doing here in Boston?”

“I have a favor to ask,” Harvey said. “I want to add another name to the tattoo on my arm.”

“Another name,” Travis repeated. 

“Yeah,” Harvey replied. “Can you fit me in now? I have a return flight back to New York in a couple of hours.”

“Well, I don’t have another appointment for an hour or so,” Travis replied. “So I can probably fit you in right now.” He headed back to his station and motioned for Harvey to follow. 

“Great,” Harvey said with a grin, shrugging out of his coat and tugging his shirt off as he walked. He slid onto Travis’ chair and maneuvered his arm so Travis could work.

“So, whose name am I adding?” Travis asked as he snapped a pair of gloves on and got ready.

“Mike,” Harvey said softly. “And here are the notes.” He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote the four new notes to add to his tattoo.

“So, who is he?” Travis inquired curiously.

“My partner,” Harvey replied quietly, closing his eyes as he heard the buzz of the tattoo gun and felt the needle pierce his skin.

“Partner.” Travis Tanner had known Harvey for years. They’d come across each other at a tattoo convention years ago, after Harvey had gotten out from under Cameron Dennis. It had been pure coincidence but … they’d bonded over their shared misfortune of working for such a sleaze ball. After that, Harvey had come to Travis for all his tattoos.

“Yep,” Harvey replied. “We’ve been together for over a year … almost 18 months.”

“Never thought I’d see you settle down,” Travis commented as he quickly worked on Harvey’s arm.

“You and me both,” Harvey admitted. “But Mike makes me better than I am.”

Travis just hummed as he finished the tattoo and covered it in salve and plastic wrap. “You look happy,” he said.

“I really am.” Harvey carefully slipped his shirt back on and grabbed his jacket. “What do I owe you?”

“On the house,” Travis said with a wave of his hand. “Just invite me to the wedding.”

“Ha, ha.” Harvey rolled his eyes and dropped his jacket over his arm. “Thanks man, for fitting me in.”

“Anytime,” Travis replied. “And next time, bring Mike along. I’d like to meet him.”

* * * 

The day had been long and Harvey was exceedingly happy to be going home, where he was almost positive Mike was waiting for him with a cup of tea and some cuddling. The moment he stepped inside the apartment he noticed how dark it was, except for light coming from his home work space in the back room.

“Mike?” he called as he padded through the apartment. He gave a little sigh as he stopped in the doorway of the back room, enthralled by the sight in front of him.

The room was filled with a multitude of candles, except for a large light shining on his work chair, which was occupied by his other half. Mike was sitting on the work chair, clad in only a pair of plain blue shorts with his bare back facing Harvey.

“Mike,” Harvey breathed. He was graced with a loving smile from Mike as his partner turned his head.

“I’m ready,” Mike said softly.

“Ready.” Harvey blinked a couple of times at Mike, the words not sinking in at first.

“Ready,” Mike repeated, and nodded to the table next to where he was sitting.

Harvey followed Mike’s gaze and saw where a piece of paper sat next to Harvey’s supplies. He crossed the room and rested a hand on Mike’s bare back as he looked down at the piece of paper. “Simple design,“ he said softly as he stroked Mike’s back. And it was - a set of scales with an intricate M on one side and an equally intricate H on the other.

“It represents us,” Mike hummed. “We balance each other.”

“I love it,” Harvey whispered with a smile before pressing a kiss to Mike‘s hair.

“I want you to mark me with it,” Mike breathed. “On my right shoulder.”

“I would be honored,” Harvey murmured. He pressed another kiss to the back of Mike’s neck before getting ready. He stripped down to just his jeans, got all of his supplies ready, and sat down behind his lover. He carefully cleaned a spot on Mike’s right shoulder. “I love you, Mike, so much,” Harvey whispered. 

“I love you, too,” Mike whispered.

Harvey took a moment to admire his lover for a moment before he got down to work. He was incredibly careful and took his time, carefully drawing out the design in pen first. He squinted at it for a minute or two, before he went ahead and began to do the tattoo. This was his better half, his partner and it needed to be perfect.

Moments after he began the tattoo, he heard Mike gasp a little. Harvey watched his lover wiggle a bit and stopped the tattoo. “Mike,” he growled softly. “You have to keep still.”

“But -” Mike whimpered softly. “It feels … “

“I know, that’s why most people have more than one. Now stop. Moving,” Harvey purred. He watched as Mike gave a little nod and went back to work, losing himself in the sound of the gun and the sight of the tattoo taking shape on his lover’s skin. When the tattoo was complete, he gently coated the tattoo in salve and some plastic wrap and tape. “All done. You did so good, Mike.”

Moments later he found himself with an armful of Mike, and he groaned softly, kissing Mike deeply as he slipped his hands under his partner’s shorts.

“Off, off, off,” Mike moaned.

Harvey chuckled as Mike fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. He lifted Mike off his lap so he could slip out of his jeans and help Mike out of his shorts. As soon as they were both nude, Harvey found Mike back on his lap and Harvey groaned as he felt Mike’s cock rubbing against his stomach.

“Eager?” Harvey breathed as he slipped two salve coated fingers deep inside Mike.

“Fuck yes,” Mike gasped. “God Harvey, want you so bad, need you, feel so fucking horny, want to feel you inside me.”

Harvey groaned as he felt Mike fucking himself on Harvey’s fingers. He loved Mike’s litany of dirty-ish talk when they made love - he could never get enough of it. He gently removed his fingers and lifted Mike up a bit, helping his other half impale himself on Harvey’s cock.

Harvey moaned when he felt Mike thrust and dig his fingers into Harvey’s shoulders. He slipped a hand between the two of them and wrapped it around Mike’s cock and stroked. As he stroked, he leaned in and wrapped his lips around one of Mike’s nipples, giving it a sharp tug with his teeth, which was apparently all Mike needed to come. 

The feeling of Mike coming all over his hand, combined with that of Mike clamping tight around him sent Harvey over the edge, and he came too, releasing Mike’s nipple and lovingly licking at the inflamed flesh.

“F-f-fuck,” Mike stuttered as he collapsed against Harvey. “That was fucking amazing.”

Harvey nodded and hummed, wrapping his arms tight around Mike as he stood carefully. He heard Mike give a little whimper as he slid out and smiled. He kissed his lover’s forehead sweetly as he carried his obviously exhausted lover to the bedroom and carefully deposited Mike on the bed

“Tired,” Mike mumbled, giving a little groan..

“I know,” Harvey soothed, kissing Mike’s hair as he watched his partner spread out on the bed. “I’ll be right back.” 

Harvey hurried to the kitchen and fixed Mike a small glass of juice and water, adding a straw before rushing back to the bedroom. “Small sips” he urged, helping Mike take a few sips before putting the glass on the nightstand and joining his lover in bed.

Harvey smiled when Mike hummed and shifted so his head was on Harvey’s chest. He carded his fingers gently through Mike’s hair and stared down at his lover.

“You’ll take care of me?” Mike mumbled.

Harvey smiled at the sleepy tone of Mike’s voice. “Always, Mike. Always.”

* * * 

“Just a few more minutes and we’ll be done for this portion,” Harvey said as he worked carefully on the caramel skin in front of him.

“I’ve got time,” Jessica replied softly.

Harvey chuckled and swiped a bit of excess ink off Jessica’s back. “Where do people think you are?” he asked.

“A very important client dinner,” Jessica murmured. 

“So does this mean we’re going to dinner after this?” Harvey inquired. “Because if so, I have to decline. Mike and I -”

“Have plans, I’m sure,” Jessica interrupted. “Anniversary dinner?”

“Two years,” Harvey said with a soft sigh. “And I can’t remember ever being this happy.” He grabbed a couple of hand mirrors and passed one over to Jessica. “Okay, Jess, tell me what you think.”

“I’m early, I know!”

Harvey whirled around and saw his partner standing in the doorway of his cubicle. “Mike,” he said.

He watched Mike’s eyes go comically wide at the sight of his boss’ completely bare back and hint of black panties from where her dress had slipped. “Ms. Pearson, I … um … I didn’t know,” Mike stuttered.

Harvey made a hand motion for Mike to turn around, quickly putting some salve and wrap on Jessica’s back before helping her into her dress.

“It’s okay, Mr. Ross,” Jessica said with a smile.

Harvey wandered over and turned Mike back around, pressing an indulgent kiss to Mike’s bright red cheek. “Yes, you are early,” he murmured.

“Sorry,” Mike mumbled.

“It’s fine,” Jessica said, setting her coat on her arm as she sauntered past the two men. “Have a good evening gentlemen and Mike, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yes Ms. Pearson,” Mike replied.

Harvey waited until Jessica had let herself out, before laughing loudly, pulling Mike in for a hug. “You now know way more about your boss than anyone else at Pearson Hardman.”

“More than I should know, I’m sure,” Mike mumbled, burying his face in Harvey’s chest.

“Not what I was planning for our two year anniversary,” Harvey admitted as he kissed Mike’s hair, smiling when he felt Mike snort against his chest. He snuck a finger under Mike’s chin and tilted Mike’s head up. “Happy anniversary, Mike.” He leaned down and kissed Mike sweetly.

“Happy anniversary, Harvey.”


End file.
